Monkey Teacher
The Monkey Teacher is a support monkey that doubles the exp-gaining speed of all other towers in her range. This may not seem much as first, but it can help your towers unlock upgrades faster if they haven't been maxed-out on that yet. But even when they've unlocked all their upgrades, INDIVIDUAL exp still help the Machine Operators in the mechanic towers learn skills, and when you read the upgrades you'll see that the individual exp also has another use aside from that too! Only works with organic towers unless otherwise-stated! She has the range of a Monkey Apprentice. Price: 500$ on Medium Path 1 'Upgrade Courses' Adds another use for each monkey's individual exp: From now on every towers in the Teacher's range can participate in learning courses that help them upgrade without paying extra money for the official training course. You can choose one of the next upgrades for a tower, and a "course bar" will appear below the upgrade buttons for that tower to indicate the progress of the "course". When the tower gains exp, that bar will fill up, and when that bar has reached 100%, the upgrade's price will be reduced to only half of the original price, if it's an upgrade that involves a change of weaponry, as the monkey only need to pay for the new weapon and no further training is required! If it's an upgrade that only involves skill (i.e. Ninja Monkey's Discipline, Dart Monkey's Enhanced Eyesight, etc.) then the upgrade will become completely free! The exp needed for the course is usually half the money price for the weaponry-involved upgrades, and is usually equal to the money price for the skill-only upgrades. If the upgrade is not manually chosen, then the system will automatically choose the "nearest" upgrade, Path 1 first, Path 2 later, Level 2 first, Level 3 later,...(Do you understand this part at all?) Price: 1200$ on Medium 'Civics Teacher' The Civics teacher teaches her students all the good things, including how to always respect and help others. Thus, her students can now heal 1 HP for a single tower in their range every 3 seconds! Price: 2000$ on Medium 'Wiseman' The Wiseman (actually Wisewoman but still...) is a master of spellbooks, thus she can greatly improves her magician students' spell-casting, allowing them to cast spells 50% faster, pop 1 more layer for each spell, and reduces their Special Skills' recharge time by 35%! (Only work with magician monkeys, if it wasn't obvious enough.) Price: 3600$ on Medium 'Guru' The guru is the ultimate in philosophy! Her great/holy teachings can provide her students with Divine Protection, a special shield which has an AD of 5 and PD of 10, and also stacks with Shield Generator's shield (if any), and its AD will also be doubled if it's blocking an attack from a demonic bloon/blimp (like V.A.M.P.I.R.E.!) Her students and herself can now also persuade the bloons to change their path like a 2/0 Hypno Monkey (if her student is already a Hypno Monkey, his fire rate will be doubled!). Their healing capabilities (from the "Civics Teacher" upgrade) will also be doubled! Price: 8500$ on Medium Path 2 'P.E. Teacher' The Physical Education Teacher makes all her students stronger and more robust, thus both their fire rate and their HP will be increased by 25%! Price: 1500$ on Medium 'Technology Teacher' The Technology Teacher teaches Machine Operators in her range twice quickly, and she'll also allow mechanic towers to take part in Upgrade Courses if that upgrade has been bought! (Well more exactly, the operators in the machines take the courses, whether it's the basic operator or the hired operator, but that's close enough...) She can also doubles as a basic-hired-Machine-Operator at any machine at a given time, just drag her into that machine! She's so skilled that she can operate a machine and teach her students at the same time without reducing the teaching efficiency, so don't worry! Price: 2000$ on Medium 'Omnitechnician' The Omnitechnician can operate a single mechanic tower as a maxed-out Machine Operator, or she can also operate THREE towers at once! But if she operate 3 towers, she'll only have the skills of a basic Machine Operator like above, and her teaching efficiency will be reduced by 30%, because no one can multitask that swiftly! Besides, her Machine-Operating students will also learn thrice as efficiently (compared to the basic teacher, not the previous upgrade.)! Price: 4000$ on Medium 'Principal' The teacher is now so skilled and respected that she's now promoted to principal! The principal has unlimited range, because every monkeys are in his/her management! She can also make her fellow teachers teach 75% more efficiently! Special Ability: Exam: The principal has the power to publish an exam! When this ability is activated, all the affected students (not teachers or the Principal) will have to do it, thus reducing ALL their fire rate to only 30% of the original speed (because they still have to pop the bloons somehow when doing the exam, multitasking...), which can make a very dangerous situation for you, so use it wisely! But after 15 seconds, the exam will be finished, and the "passing" students will get a scholarship of 1000$ each (the money comes to you, actually...), and their Tier 4 Upgrade Courses will also be automatically finished! However, the "failing" students will be left unaffected! The chance that a student will pass or fail is determined by their individual XP. The basic formula is: (Passing Chance = Current XP / Total XP needed to complete BOTH Level 4 Upgrade Courses * 2 * 100%) (i.e. the student currently has 10,000 individual xp and the total xp needed to complete both Level 4 Upgrade Courses would be 50,000, then its passing chance would be 10,000 / 50,000 * 2 * 100% = 40%) There can only be 1 Principal at any given time! Price: 11000$ on Medium Trivia *"Guru" also means "teacher" in Sanskrit and related language! *I initially planned to make the "Exam" ability freeze the students completely, but that would break the game and give you an instant game over... *In my fanfic Eternal Wars, her name is Myriad, a renowned librarian and teacher in Deshion who opposes its government. Meta07 (talk) 16:41, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Conception Gallery